Son Goku
'Abilities' ---- Rampage T Cost: '- (Requires 30 Rage to Activate) ' Cooldown: 120 seconds'' *Rage - 'Goku doesn't use utilize Mana and instead, he uses Rage. His basic attacks in human form against non-hero/hero units give 5/10 Rage. When he is out of combat for 6 seconds, Goku loses 4 Rage per second. When he dies, he will lose all Rage. *Active - ''Goku transforms into a Giant Kong, slowing all nearby enemies within 600 range by 40% Movement Speed for 1 second. While in this form, he loses the ability to cast skills and he can only perform basic attacks but in exchange for various bonuses. His basic attack range is extended by 149 (to 349), he gains 30% bonus Movement Speed, his basic attacks reduce the target's Movement Speed by 50% for 0.5 seconds and each hero killed gives him 30 Rage. During the duration, Goku also gains 20% bonus Attack Speed, 20% bonus Attack Damage, 20% bonus Armor and 6% Armor Penetration per second while losing 10 Rage per second. When Goku's Rage reaches 0, he'll transform back to his human form while losing 15% Attack Speed, 15% Attack Damage, 15% Armor and 20% Movement Speed for 5 seconds. *''Note - ''Goku learns the active skill of '''''Rampage T when he learns his first skill. ---- Zanzoken Q Cost: '-' Cooldown: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds'' *Active - 'Goku instantly teleports to the target enemy unit, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + AD physical damage, gaining 20 Rage and reducing target's Armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 3 seconds. ---- '''Flying Nimbus W Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds'' *Passive - 'Increases Goku's Movement Speed by 15%. *Active - ''Goku hops in and rides the Flying Nimbus, gaining 40 + 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Movement Speed, unobstructed vision and the ability to ignore unit collision for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. Each 20 Rage he currently has, extends the duration for 1 second. If Goku takes more than of Goku's maximum Health damage from an enemy hero, performs a basic attack or uses a skill, the cloud is destroyed and the skill automatically ends. *''Active - ''Goku can use this skill again to instantly end the skill effect by destroying his own cloud. ---- '''''Nyoibo E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 14 / 12.5 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Goku strikes his '''Nyoibo' in a straight line, dealing 80/125/170/215/260 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and stunning them for 1 second. Whenever his Nyoibo hits an enemy hero, Goku gains 5 Rage and each enemy hero hit by this skill grants him 10% critical chance for 3 seconds that stacks up to 4 times. Each of Goku's basic attack reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. ---- '''''Kamehameha R ''Cost: '''100% Current Rage ' Cooldown: '''120 / 105 / 90 seconds *Active - 'Follows the teaching of '''Master Turtle Hermit', with a strong power, Son Goku channels 2 seconds before firing an energy wave of Qigong in a cursor's direction that explodes when traveling for a certain distance or upon contact on an enemy hero, building or terrain. The explosion deals 300/500/700 + AP magic damage to all enemies (including buildings) within 250 range from the impact area and their Movement Speed reduced by 40% for 1 second (Every 20 Rage increases the duration by 0.1 seconds). All non-hero units hit by the energy wave are shoved away and take the same damage as those directly hit by the explosion. During the channel, if Goku has below 40 Rage, he immediately skips to 40 Rage as soon as he starts a channel and he gains 20 Rage per second before he shoots the skill immediately when he has 90 Rage. *''Note - ''Goku can stop his channel by pressing S button to preserve his Rage in exchange for the skill. *''Note - ''Goku can change the direction to fire his energy wave, by right-clicking in the new direction while he's charging. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes